


违规操作

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alpha Protagonist, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, omega Neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 他们闷在集装箱里等着被运回奥斯陆时决定找点话聊也找点事做。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 36





	违规操作

**Author's Note:**

> 是[《应急处理》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137084)的续篇。  
> Max=Neil。

他们在集装箱里，正在前往奥斯陆，或说正在回退到奥斯陆。她的肚子上被开了个洞，痛得要命，但她余下的力气也不足以支撑她为此继续哭闹。那个即使不是罪魁祸首也是重要因素之一的美国佬——没能毁掉假画，还把她那讨人厌的丈夫从水里捞了起来，好歹算是帮她刹住失控的车救了她一次，然后隔着玻璃看着她中了一枪，虽然有能耐，但在办事这方面怎么看都不太靠谱——和她隔了段距离，神情怪异，情绪似乎也不太好。实际陪在她身边的是另一个年轻人，金发碧眼，高挑漂亮，笑容讨喜，美国佬说他叫尼尔。凯特迷迷糊糊瞧着他，心里隐约对这个名字的真实性打了个问号。

他的身上隐约带着一股柔软好闻的气味。如果那不是某种香水，那他就准是个Omega。她也不是没遇见过信息素的味道相对柔和的Alpha，但在她的肚子豁了洞、身体失血、精神状态极差、浑身都不自在的前提下，另一个Alpha的靠近只会让她感觉加倍糟糕。大概也是因为这个，美国佬非常识趣地待在离她较远的位置上。棒极了，一个Omega的存在的确在很多情况下可以成为两个Alpha之间的调和剂。但她不觉得她能在尼尔低沉的讲述声中逐渐平静下来仅仅是因为他的性别身份。

事实上，她应当从未在别人身上闻到过类似的味道，但尼尔的气息亲切得令她吃惊。结合上他方才所说的那些个物理定则与时间理论，凯特产生了一种非常微妙的预感。

尼尔给她推了一针镇定剂。她睡着了，没怎么做梦，再度醒来的时候还是被疼醒的。不知道是有中情局背景还是哪个更奇怪的组织背景的美国佬跟尼尔一起待在集装箱的另一侧，似乎正在嘀嘀咕咕地说些什么。凯特瞪着他们看了一会儿，直到尼尔率先发现她已经醒了。他走向她，问她是否需要吃些干粮。他的一头金发相当显眼。他替她将头垫高了一些，将食物和水都拿来她身边，耐心地喂着她咽下一些。凯特凝望他半晌，然后将头转向侧边。

“你之前怎么从没提过？”她轻声问，“你的Omega搭档（partner）。”

当然了，那个美国佬也没有义务跟她披露更多私人信息。他的身份背景摆在那儿，多数工作内容肯定都需要对人保密，任务中的同僚也是其中的一部分。男人闻言而皱起眉头，但不是因为她的提问过于冒失。“你的用词有些歧义。”他说。

“有什么关系吗？”那个Omega轻快地说，“反正我们确实上床了。”

凯特及时咽下了嘴里的压缩饼干，免去了直接将食物碎屑给呛出来的麻烦。“尼尔。”男人压低声音吼了一句。尼尔给她喂了口水，在她歪头示意已经够了之后带着剩余的东西向后挪步，退到了位于箱体内空间另一侧的行军床边。

“怎么？”他笑嘻嘻地问。

“这没必要。”男人说。

“没必要这么严肃。”尼尔耸了下肩，坐上行军床的边沿摇晃了两下小腿，“我们还得被困在这个集装箱里好一阵子呢。”

他露出一种略显散漫的神情。他跟她对上视线，对着她露出微笑。那个笑容中颇有几分古怪的深意，他没有明说，而她心中那种微妙的预感似乎因此而被扩大了。

凯特睡着的时间比醒着的多。这对于她的伤势来说是好事，但在另一些层面上也显得没那么好。她清醒过来的时候，尼尔会去帮忙照料她，确认她的意识还没涣散，确认她的伤势是否有所好转。她并不排斥尼尔的近身接触，甚至会在一定程度上变得更为平静，这就是尼尔身为Omega的优势了。

当她睡去之后，能够保持长时间清醒的就只剩下他们两个。尼尔有时会跟他搭上两句不痛不痒的话，询问他是否记得更多任务细节，或跟他简单说说他在爆炸里被冷冻之后是如何获救的。这样一来他们之间的气氛不至于太过沉闷，但这其实无益于缓和始终存在着的某种尴尬。尼尔还在用他在西弗酒店前台登记的名字称呼他，P·史密斯，简陋得像个翻版的约翰·杜。尼尔又给他起了好些个以P开头的名字，珀斯、普雷斯利、帕特里克，每一句换一个，最后只剩下P。尼尔在说够了话之后就会闭上嘴，回到行军床边，靠着箱壁坐好，或倒头睡上一觉。

尼尔还在隐瞒一些事情，P不知道那都是些什么。尼尔在面对他的怀疑和责问时表现得相当激动——这个操持着一口英腔的Omega在正常状态下情绪相当内敛，那种表现已经称得上是激动了——甚至有些受伤，P同样不知道那是为什么。又或者他已经隐隐约约把握到了一些线索，只是他还不太敢顺着它们推演太多、太过头。当他们各自都不说话时，他心中压抑着的怀疑会和他的感性面互相搏斗。承认吧，他对自己说，你的怀疑对于尼尔来说太过尖刻了。

他不打算道歉。从他的立场来看，他是被蒙在鼓里的一方，他是在尽自己所能地确保任务过程中没有告密者，没有叛徒，没有那种会让所有人都丧命的不安定因素。如果说他做了什么错事，那也只有他没听从劝告一意孤行地闯回追车现场去这么一件。当然了，他的确不该因为自己犯下了错误而把矛头转向他的同行者。尼尔靠坐回箱壁边，闭着眼，面上呈出几分疲态。这让P意识到一件事，即打从他们一起被困进箱子以来，他一直没再用上抑制剂。

“你的发情期应该结束了吧？”P向他确认道。

“勉勉强强。”尼尔回答。

然后又是一阵沉默。P觉得自己属实没话找话，选的切入点也不太对。他不该在这种时候提醒双方他们确实一度进行过更为亲密的行为这件事，这只会让他们直面彼此时的难堪程度加倍——不，好像只有他会感到难堪，尼尔并不介意把话头翻到明面上来刺激他。尼尔在行军床上叠起一条腿，脚掌抵着自己的膝骨，安静地注视着他。

“你可以咬我。”随后尼尔忽然说，“如果你觉得这有助于你调节情绪。”

P扯了下嘴角。他承认自己的确对现状感到不安，而且困惑，理论性的阐释无法解开他的所有疑问。尼尔是在试图将事态变得更复杂，好让他无暇去思考那些，还是真心实意地觉得他能借助一点儿荷尔蒙方面的刺激就定下神来？他起身走近，尼尔松开衣领并略一歪头，温顺得令人不安。“认真的？”P质疑道。他停下脚步，审视着面前的Omega，不确定这露骨的邀请是基于“在必要的时刻安抚同伴”的职业素养，还是某些更为冲动不理智的私人化的事物。两者皆有可能，尼尔很擅长模糊其中的界限。

“是的。”尼尔说。他主动将上身前倾了一些，让男人能更直观地看到他的腺体所在的位置。“不用担心，这不会生效很长时间。”

这样做或许是会显得太过亲密了，但也不是不能作为应急手段——抑或是某种合理范畴内的消遣。临时性，刺激性，就像香烟或酒，就像一次兴致使然的性爱。信息素的刺激比那些东西都更为便捷，也更直观。副作用也就是裤裆会稍微扯紧一点，他是个自制力很强的成年人了，倒不至于经受这么点刺激就冒冒失失地把离自己最近的Omega给按倒在地进入交配模式。

他盯着尼尔的眼睛，后者平静地回望，满脸都写着“我没在耍你”。男人在紧绷几秒后妥协了，他承认自己的情绪的确不太好，尽管尼尔本人就是重要的成因之一。他微微躬下身，单手前撑到箱壁上稳住，嘴则凑到了尼尔主动露出的颈项边。真奇怪，他这样做时甚至比直接脱掉尼尔的衣服时还要紧张些。

他的嘴唇碰到了尼尔的脖子，压在一小块软热的皮肤上。他贴在那儿吸气，听见尼尔喃喃抱怨着痒。然后他用力咬下去，他尝到血，混着醇厚到近乎甘美的气息。这方封闭空间里的血味儿会不会变得太重了？凯特应该已经没再继续流血了，反倒是他和尼尔——他的胳膊情况不太妙，而尼尔，尼尔抓住了他的手肘，抓得太过用力，身体的重心也有一部分依赖在了上头，仿佛不这样做就会随时安静地软倒下去。尼尔说得没错，Omega的信息素的确有效。只要能够忍住被刺激而起的交配欲望，专注在情绪调控层面，它的确使得他暂时放下了那些当前尚无法解决的难题。无需担心，无需再苛责自己，后悔于事无补。专注在现下，专注在眼前的人身上。像是一剂强效而隐蔽的麻药。

他从尼尔的脖子上移开嘴时，鼻腔里已经灌满了那股他曾在西弗酒店里嗅到过的甜香。他们正在回去奥斯陆，那个夜晚，以及那个夜晚过后的荒唐的余韵。尼尔的唇角还噙着一小抹笑，颈后的腺体上又多出了一圈咬痕。现在他们之间多了一重淡薄的、不确定的关联，很难从根源上否认掉。P收回手臂，也慢慢直回上半身。他仍然微微拱着腰，以免裤裆里扯得太过难受。

“痛吗？”他问。

“没关系。”尼尔说，非常随意地摸来了纸巾替自己揩拭了两下。纸巾被浸红了，不算夸张，但很醒目。

“血味儿太重了。”P说，“你得止血。”

“没什么不好的。”尼尔哂笑道，“闻上去像你。”

P怔住了，尼尔也安静下去。他们交换了一个眼神，又各自无言地错开。P一路倒退回自己的行军床边，而尼尔躺了下去，很快就阖上了双眼。

他听得出尼尔其实花了很长时间才真正入睡。

他的信息素闻上去像山松和铁锈，像一场林原中的战争的残骸。

太过生硬，并不讨喜。也许只适合他们这种随时都会丢掉性命的人来享有。另一方面，也许是因为每逢出外勤任务都使用气味阻隔剂，也许是因为相较于同龄的Alpha而言他跑出去风流的次数要少得多，也许是因为他刻意想要遗忘那种经受拷打时扑面而来的窒闷感，他不太擅长分辨自己的信息素的气味。尼尔说淌血的伤口闻上去像他，或许如此。那么他本来的气息也会就这么混入到疼痛里。

他独自醒着的时候无事可做，连一个能够陪他说两句话来打发时间的人都没有了。他只得独自整理思绪，也许是尼尔的信息素起了作用，他发觉自己的确能进行更加顺畅的思考了，唯一的问题在于他的思路没往正经事那边跑。他想着尼尔，有关于这个神秘的同路人的若干可能性。尼尔是个知情者，他是早就被招募了，还是逆向淌过了时间之河、返回到一切尚未发生的时刻来？他们正在前往过去，有一个来自于未来的同伴似乎也不是什么过于离谱的事。P长吐出一口气，紧接着意识到如果这个假设成真，或许也能解释尼尔是从何处得来的关于自己的情报。

由果及因，由确定的路径追溯回起点。他们看待事物的方式理应与常人不同。倘若是这样，尼尔一直半遮半掩、神神秘秘的理由也寻得到了。倘若是这样，他的确没有任何背叛之意，而且他一早便知道了萨特会采用怎样的战术，即便如此，他也没有在被错怪的时候发一丁点儿火。

我没必要道歉，P想。但这对于你而言或许的确不太公平。

信息不对等总归是会产生偏差和谬误，然而被错怪的感觉也必然不会好受。尼尔没把真话说全，但这起行动中没有任何一人是绝对真诚的。尼尔已经尽可能地多说了一些真话，至少不会再影响到他对任务性质的判断。如果说这是尼尔发出的和解讯号之一？考虑到英国人在情感表达上的曲折程度，这不无可能。

P在那儿呆坐到尼尔再度醒来，后者先是稍微翻了个身，随后打了个小小的哈欠。半分钟后他坐了起来，看向P的时候还眯着眼睛。“你要歇会儿吗？”他的嗓音还有些模糊，“还是说你睡不着？”

P没有回话，只是轻轻耸了下肩。尼尔盯着他看了片刻，侧腿迈下行军床，站起身来走向他，扶着膝盖在他面前躬下身，直接将脖子露给了他。P甚至被这么毫无羞赧一气呵成的动作流程给震慑住了几秒。“怎么？”

“我假定这样做有安神作用。”尼尔说。

虽说他已经咬过一回，但这也太效率至上了。P没忍住歪了下嘴角。“我得提醒你一件事，Alpha很难在下边那东西硬邦邦的情况下感到困。”随后他咕哝道。

“啊，那就是我疏忽了。”尼尔说，“要么听我讲一讲物理题？据说这对外行人很有效。”

他开始预备站直回去。他后颈处的伤口已经止住血了，凝着一层薄薄的血痂。他应该没在刻意散发自己的信息素，但皮肤的破损处还是溢出了一小股甜香。P抽动了一下鼻子，他在继续品评那股气味。柔软，甜蜜，毫无恶意，也不排斥他的接近。他的心头一动，也许是因为他的确开始犯困了，他的谨慎和理性面都被稍微抑制住了一些。他像做梦一般伸出手去，抓住了还没能成功站好并后退的尼尔的肩膀，将对方按回向自己。

他又一次咬上了尼尔的腺体，这回他在注入自己的信息素这码事上做得更积极了些。尼尔轻轻抽着气，先是扶住了他的上臂，不一会儿就又趴上了他的肩头。也许是被他咬痛了，尼尔的呼吸明显变得粗沉了不少，甚至裹入了一点儿闷声呻吟。这会儿他们没在性交，但已经亲密过头了。尼尔的躯干部分贴得更近了，膝弯也软了下来，几乎瘫在他怀中。他们各自的身体都在发热。P抱住了这个Omega的后背，当尼尔已经无法站稳、只得在他的帮扶下勉强跪立在地时，他将头低下了些，仍然咬着对方的腺体不放。他知道自己的性器正兴致勃勃地苏醒过来，如果不加以处理，恐怕得花上好些时间才能压下这股亢奋。他也知道几乎挨着自己的尼尔肯定察觉到了这点儿变化。直到尼尔听上去快开始抽泣了，P才松开口，咽下了嘴里的血。

“我正在想，”他慢慢说，“我一直都没有从你身上捕捉到多少能让我感到警惕的气息，或许这才是你能很快骗取到我的信任的理由。”

尼尔多喘息了一会儿，才轻声回问：“不让你反感难道不是件好事吗？”

“的确如此。”P说，“但考虑到你是个被标记过的Omega，这就有些不同寻常了。”

的确存在双方都是Alpha也合作无间的案例，连结为伴侣的情况都是存在的——比如说在变得貌合神离之前的萨特夫妇。但是在多数情况下，不同Alpha之间的信息素都是不太融洽的。这道理谁都懂。尼尔沉默了片刻，旋即闷笑了一声。“这都是因人而异的。”尼尔用回了那种从容的口吻，“有的Alpha的信息素生来就没有多么明显的气味，即使标记了Omega伴侣也没法在这方面特别高调。有的Omega自身的信息素气味太浓，足够盖住混入其中的那个标记……”

P没有拆穿他声音里的那一丝紧张，直接凑回到他颈后的伤口边。这次P没用上牙齿，而是直接覆上嘴唇，含着还在流血的创口并用舌尖轻轻扫过它，将残余的血液也卷入了自己的口腔。

尼尔猛地抽了口气，整个人都僵住了。他耗费了很久才重新放松下肩膀，他将头肩倚靠在P的身前，闷在男人的胸口发了会儿抖。“……别戏弄我。”他哑着嗓子说。

“你得止血。”P只是这么回答他。

凯特醒来过一回。尼尔去帮忙照料她，P仍然安分地待在离她较远的地方。凯特几乎没怎么说话，尼尔去替她取矿泉水瓶子的时候，她微微侧过头，笔直地盯着尼尔的后脖子看。她肯定是察觉到了什么，但她什么也没说。既然她已经将他们误认作更为亲密的关系了，这大概算是在尊重隐私。

“误认”是个相当暧昧的说法，考虑到他们已经发生过性关系，如今就连标记都既成事实了，很难说那些关于亲密性的论断就不是对的。在凯特再度睡着之后，P也尝试着阖了会儿眼。他或许是做了个短暂的梦，梦里有一场已然发生的战争。他走过战场遗迹，路过了无数具他认得面孔的尸体。他是那个无名无姓的幸存者。他踩踏在龟裂的大地上，地壤间凝着干涸的黑血，他在梦里也感到疲惫了，然后他向前望去，看见裂开的地纹中伸展出了一小枝白色的花。

他重新睁开眼睛的时候，他还躺在集装箱里头。他的眼前残留着那朵花的幻影，他嗅得到那股似有若无的淡香。他起了身，他沉默地注视着不知何时起又一次安静睡去的尼尔——从呼吸声来判断，还没有睡得太沉。

集装箱内的环境着实说不上是特别舒适，只能说他们都很擅长忍耐，而凯特则是别无选择。睡着的尼尔在安静之余还显出几分憔悴，他的下颌上刺出了更多没法及时处理干净的青茬，他的眼睑在不规则地抖动，气色也说不上好。即便如此，他的侧脸轮廓还是相当漂亮，不如说这点儿凌乱感叫他变得更真实鲜活、容易接近，而不是那个仿佛随时随地都能轻易掌控事态发展的从容范本了。他的脑子里有一打比谁都疯狂的点子，他的执行力高得惊人，他不是那种很容易暴露出自身弱点的Omega。

但他会在被错怪的时候露出受伤的神色，他会向特定的人求救。

P反反复复想着有关于尼尔的事情，直到那些琐碎的细节逐渐占据了他的脑子里几乎全部的空间。声音，气味，柔软的围巾，过于轻薄的衬衫，随意松开的袖口。对于酒的品位。尼尔在睡梦中挪动了一下脑袋，他的金发变得很乱，发梢在头顶和耳畔随意支楞竖立。他成为了视野的中心，便自然而然地引人向他走去。P到了他近前，向他躬下身，又伸出手去，稍微捋了捋他鬓角的乱发。

尼尔的呼吸乱了一拍。P的手顿住了，指尖还贴着他的发丝。对于他们已经做过的事而言，这样的举动不算特别出格，但也因为太过平凡而显得更亲昵了。P停顿了约莫半分钟，尼尔睁开双眼，用一种迷蒙又困惑的眼神望着他。

“怎么了？”尼尔问他，声音因困倦未醒而显得低哑模糊，“你是又睡不着了吗？也许……”

尼尔侧着身，脖颈毫无防备。他转了下脑袋，刻意强化了这点。他抓住N的手腕，将男人的手掌拖放到他印着新鲜伤口的腺体上。他还躺在行军床上，他因为男人落在腺体处的触摸而微微发抖、哼出细小的鼻音，他好像完全没有意识到这种场景对于一个生理机能正常的Alpha来说意味着什么。也许他知道，他只是不介意。

也许他本就很想要这个。

P侧坐到床沿，压住尼尔的上臂，低下头去第三次咬了他。白麝香和葡萄柚花的甘美气味轻盈地飘散出来，混着些血，又或者是别的东西。P不擅长分辨这个。他对着尼尔的伤口又咬又舔，他将更多体重压在了侧卧着的Omega身上。尼尔的呼吸乱了节奏，哀求似地抓着了他的小臂。P松开牙齿，嘴唇还将将贴着尼尔的皮肤。

“是谁标记了你？”他低声问。

“现在你开始更换问题了？”尼尔咕哝道，“我说过了——”

“——现在知道得太多对我没好处。”P说，“我只是想要确认。”

他略抬起头，换了个方向去看尼尔的脸。尼尔避开了他的视线，以一种尴尬的、有些不知所措的形式。他没有完全将脸藏起来，因而P可以用两指钳住他的下颌，将他扳正到合适的角度，然后将一个吻压到他的嘴唇上。尼尔发出颤抖的模糊喉音，他看上去更加迷茫了，但他配合地做出了温顺的回应。他的面颊上逐渐泛起绯红，他会因为舌头被绞住而发出呜咽。P在半分钟后放开他，左手拇指钝重地按揉过他腺体上的新伤。

“你可以不回答。”P说，“我会按我自己的方式来。”

他做得并不过分，他只是在缓慢地、循序渐进地试探尼尔的界线。

没有发情期内过于旺盛的荷尔蒙，只有落在脆弱处的触抚、亲吻和贴近的体温。他不是那种很擅长撩拨的类型，但这种事情也不需要过于丰富的经验来支撑。他需要的仅仅是足够的耐心，余下的就是边界的推移与确认了。一些亲吻，一些贴着腺体的、时轻时重的按压与摩挲，一些落回伤口处的唇舌逗弄，以及他自身散发出的信息素。凯特正因药效熟睡着，即使他把集装箱内部弄得气味稍重也不要紧。尼尔半闭上眼，在他的作弄下逐渐发抖得更厉害。P将半身重量都压到了尼尔的身上，但也仅限于此。他在又一次停止按揉尼尔的后颈之后揽着了尼尔的后背，手部没有进一步更为过激的举动。他吻回Omega的腺体，将更多信息素注入进去。

箱体内部的一切都在原地待得很平稳，几乎感觉不到下方的更下方传来的轻微摇晃。他们还在海上吗？他们距离那疯狂而荒唐的一天还有多远？尼尔喘得越来越急，他的后背几乎拱成了弓形，他的两腿紧紧夹在一块儿。Omega的香味愈来愈浓郁，仿佛花朵正在绽开，即将做好被采撷的准备。某一刻他忽然抽泣了一声，他抱住了男人的背，他的指尖陷在衣褶中抓挠。他坚持的时间比P所预想的更短。

“……尼尔？”P轻声叫他。

“碰我吧。”尼尔沙哑地说，“再多一些……深入一些……”

他单手缩回到身前，摸索着解开了自己的衣扣。他的胸口好像又被汗湿了，他闻上去依然很好。P松开他一些，以免给他的动作造成太大阻碍。尼尔抓着他的手按向自己的裤腰。尼尔的两腿间硬起了一个轮廓，即使还没把手真的探进他的裤子里，P也知道这意味着他的后边只会更湿。

“我以为你的发情期已经结束了。”P说。

“你刚刚咬了我的腺体。”尼尔咕哝道，“劳驾稍微负责一点。”

他的衬衣敞开了，他将脑袋抵在枕间，指尖抠着自己的皮带扣。P帮他解决了裤裆附近的问题，将他的长裤从他的胯骨边褪下去。尼尔抬起眼睛，眼神朦胧，P被看得心头发颤。他在帮尼尔脱掉整条裤子之后起了身，转过头去瞥了眼凯特，他们的伤员还在镇定剂的作用下好好安睡着。他又看向了存放物资用的行李包，认真回想了一番之前是否在那里边见过可能在这时用得上的东西。

“我想知道你是否帮忙准备了……”

“只有气味阻隔剂。”尼尔迅速答道，“那天晚上在奥斯陆都发生了什么，需要耗时多久，我们都已经知道了。在那段时间内遮盖好气味就足够了。”

P回过头，对着躺在床上的工作伙伴抄起了胳膊。尼尔笑了，并没有如他所想的那样就安全套或阻断药的问题调侃上几句。“别担心。”尼尔用一种轻柔且似乎相当冷静的语气说，“逆熵状态下的人体可以维持正常的生理机能，但它们也常常处在自相矛盾的状态里。正因如此，发情期和一些连带效应都会变得不甚可控，这有好处也有坏处。细胞的代谢、分裂和发育在逆向时间中随时可能被任何一点细微的外在因素给扰乱，毕竟是我们自身在违背自然定则。”

“你想说什么？”

“在这种状态下，我不会因此而怀孕的。”尼尔眨了下眼，“如果你是在担心这个。”

P被呛了一下。“我并不打算……”

当尼尔摸上他的裤腰、鼻尖也压向他鼓胀的性器轮廓时，他的声音忽然消失了。尼尔轻而易举地替他解开了束缚，将他的阴茎掏到手中，用嘴唇去碰他已经湿漉漉的龟头。尼尔在床上并拢双腿，右手压向了自己的两腿之间，唇间溢出一声喘息，喷吐在他的阴茎上。空气中晕散着尼尔的气味，不似发情期那般浓稠，不至于直接将人的理性都击溃、拖入欲望的泥沼，而更接近于一种矜持的诱惑。

“噢，你想的。”尼尔轻柔地说，边摆弄男人高昂的性器边抚摸自己，仅限于同样挺立的前边。随后他将男人的龟头包进口腔，用唾液将它润得更湿并用力吸它。他的右手在自慰的同时隐晦地贴近他自己的躯干，他的小臂轻轻压着了腹部。他的眼睫抖动着，不知是在紧张还是在期盼。他在递出一道邀请。

P伸手搂住他的后颈，摩挲了几下他的金发。

其实就这样肏他的嘴直到把他的嗓子肏哑也不错。他们还得再捱上一段时间才能回到奥斯陆，足够尼尔的喉咙恢复正常。但P在认真斟酌了一会儿之后放弃了在嘴这边干狠一点的打算——既然尼尔信誓旦旦地说在逆熵状态下打炮不算不安全性行为，那就有比口交更值得慢慢享受的东西了。再者说来，在刚起步时还好，待到性唤起足够充分的时候，他实在很担心粗大的结会把尼尔的下巴给卡脱臼。

他任尼尔跪在那里吸他吸到发出嗯嗯鼻音。行军床不太矮也不太高，尼尔想顺畅地咽他的阴茎就得将头颈下压。从P的视角看去，就是一头睡得乱蓬蓬的金发在自己的腹下乱晃，伴随着小心的吮咬和舔舐。尼尔的右侧手肘弹动的频率越来越快，直到P伸手按住他的肩膀，他的动作才又一次缓下来。“让我帮你。”P说。他听见尼尔的喉间发出明显的吞咽声，随后是一声近乎渴望的叹息。

依照他的指示，尼尔躺下了。角度歪斜，两腿都撇向外侧，很方便被人提起并掰开。P直接将他的脚踝架到了自己的肩上，这把尼尔吓了一跳，直到P俯下身开始将阴茎压进他体内，他那直愣愣的眼神才变回了更为专注也更柔和的模样。他的肉穴已经变得软而湿，只消抵在入口处稍作碾磨，无需太多准备工序也能就这么肏进去。距离他们的上一次性爱还没过去太久，不足以久到让P忘记陷在这么一个对他的性器异常宽容的Omega的体内的滋味。或许是因为这次不在发情期内，或许是因为没用手指扩张，这回他在塞进阴茎时的阻碍稍大一些，至少初入肛口的一小段需要他用力肏开。尼尔张着嘴喘气，手指抓挠着身下的行军床。他敞开的衬衣还挂在他的胳膊上，边角处翻卷起来，被他几度扭动方向的躯干给弄皱了不少。

在P将阴茎塞进他的生殖道之后，事情就变得容易了许多。有前次的经验在，P从一开始就没有太过谨慎。他直接挺腰突入，让尼尔吃下了自己的大半根性器。潮湿的肉壁代替了尼尔的口腔吮吸着他，被他的深入抽插裹带出淫靡的水声。尼尔开始咬自己的嘴，大抵是为了抑制住呻吟。P动得并不快，每一下都穿过大半壁道缓慢地凿进去，每一次逼近极限都让尼尔的腿根随之抽搐一回。

他们还在海上，船只行驶平稳，没有可怖的风浪，但尼尔表现得像漂浮在怒涛中一般，显得恍惚而无助。P微微躬着身，借着俯冲的势头猛一下凿进了尼尔的生殖道内里的腔口。尼尔登时发出一声尖利的呻吟，他很快反应过来，叠过自己的手掌咬住了指节。他用眼神控诉着“你太急了”，但P没有理会他这么一点儿微不足道的抗议。没过多久，尼尔就不再用眼睛抗议了。他忙着在每两三次俯冲撞上他的生殖腔口时堵住自己的嘴，即便如此他的指缝里也会时不时漏出一声近乎崩溃的哭叫。他的确在溃败，他平日里的从容伪装、他那时时刻刻都浮在面上的讨喜微笑、他身上那一点儿与周围不甚相容的气质都在消散，被拆破、被撕裂，露出他本来的面貌和真实的欲望来。

你喜欢这样，对吗？P用嘴唇无声地拼出。他知道尼尔看得见，尽管他很怀疑尼尔是否还有余裕分辨他所说的话的具体内容。事实证明尼尔的专业素养还是没得说的，因为他没迟疑多久便含着泪点了点头。男人深吸了一口气，愈发猛烈地肏进他，在他的肠肉和生殖道都开始剧烈痉挛时用抽刺强行顶开收缩的内壁，直接贯穿到底。P遇上的阻碍不算太大，回报却很丰厚，不断颤抖着的湿滑肉壁几乎是每一寸都不依不饶地吸附裹缠着他的欲望，叫他以为自己的意识都要舒爽得消融在里头。他从靠近前列腺的一侧狠狠碾过去，使劲撞上壁道尽头的小孔。尼尔张大了嘴，手指从唇边滑出来，却几乎没再发出声音。他的双眼瞪大了，眼神也开始发直。男人暂时缓了一缓，垂下手去抚摸他的鬓角，直到他冒出一声有点难为情似的抽噎，并重新将手叠到自己面前——这回是整段小臂，在堵住嘴的同时还遮挡住了小半张脸——P才接着动起了腰，在他软绵绵的高潮余韵中继续享受他的身体。

尼尔着实很喜欢被这么用力且深入地干，P看得出来。至于这种私密性的活动是否还需要限定对象，他也通过观察对方的细微反应而摸了个七七八八。Omega可以摇着屁股在短时间内连续高潮个好几回，因而P眼睁睁看着尼尔那根贴在他自己小腹上的阴茎将那片皮肤涂得乱糟糟的，一部分粘稠的体液还随着龟头的晃动而飞溅到了胸口上。P用手指去抹，放在舌尖上尝。尼尔因他的举动而发出含混的咕哝。不多时他们又恢复了更为激烈的节奏，尼尔在手臂上咬得越来越重，P都不禁有些担心他会将他自己给咬伤。承受了一人体重和另一人的冲击力道的行军床吱吱呀呀地摇晃作响，在尼尔的神情又一次变得恍惚而沉醉时，P开始抵着他的生殖腔口摇动碾磨，用龟头处的弧棱拨弄闭合瓣，挤入又退出一小段，让那狭窄小口努力吸着Alpha的性器，因被反复顶弄和抽拔而翻出一点儿柔软的瓣肉。某一刻起尼尔开始低声抽泣，声息从指节边溢出，落在男人耳边并不是畏怖、而是渴求。他也差不多耗光了耐性，他压进整根、让两个人的身体形成完美的嵌合状态，随后他就这么望着尼尔的眼睛，那双已经悄无声息淌出了不少泪水的、总是用专注得近乎虔诚的方式注视着他的眼睛。

“你说得对。”他说，“我的确想做这个。”

他在尼尔体内成结了。顶着Omega的生殖腔口，直接将精液灌入对方的子宫。哪怕是在药物阻断作用下的逢场作戏，他能纵容自己这样做的场合都寥寥无几。奇异的是，他没有感到侵占欲的剧烈爆发，他这样做仿佛只是因为他知道自己就该如此。占有眼前这个人，满足他，填补他，抚慰他，在他的身体深处打下烙印，直到他们各自都变得足够完整。尼尔的信息素几乎是在充满喜悦地回应他的灌注，P感觉得出来。有一丝异质渗入了他一直能闻嗅到的那股甜香里，然后他意识到它本就存在于那里。

现在他相信尼尔愿意在事后将一切都一五一十地告诉他了。这个答案如此简单，如此……疯狂到难以置信，又顺畅到理所当然。P长叹了一声，小心地将尼尔的双腿逐渐放平，一条推放到床铺间，一条仍然掌在自己的腰胯附近。他们的下半身还被粗大的结给锁在一起，因为角度的变换而在内部一阵挤碰。尼尔刚松开嘴，又贴着自己的手臂呻吟了一声。他的腿还在发抖，他眼神迷离地望着P，男人动了动嘴唇，无数疑问涌到嘴边又被自行咽了回去。随后他俯下身去，主动吻了尼尔。他又听见了一声短促低沉的呜咽，挤在他们相贴的唇舌间，很快就被搅碎化散了。

他们的嘴唇分开时，尼尔侧过脸去，带着几分忐忑地看向了凯特的床铺。她还熟睡着，呼吸节奏也很平稳，没有任何醒来的征兆，看样子镇定剂的量是足够的。尼尔松了口气，P则抚摸了一下他的脸颊。“你很介意被她发现？”

“要是她被吵醒了的话，我就得尽快从床上爬起来去接着照看她了。”尼尔小声说，“我在旁边的时候她还稍微放松点……你们的信息素互相不对付真是件麻烦事。”

“我以为不至于这么严重。”P咂了下嘴，“我可以喷点气味阻隔剂，我是说，既然你确实准备了这个。”

许是从他脸上看出了几分闷闷不乐，尼尔笑了。“Alpha在情绪差的时候会更排斥同类一些，这很正常。”

“这可能是她跟她丈夫越来越处不来的原因之一吧。”P嘟哝道。

“她主要还是在介意她的儿子。”尼尔轻快地说，“一个Omega跟乱七八糟的军火行当扯上关系总归不是什么好事，毕竟这行里首先是Alpha再次是男性——至少她这么觉得。”

P心不在焉地点了点头。五秒钟后他回过神来，琢磨出了些不对味儿的地方。是的，尼尔知道的事情比他所以为的要多，但此前大多是关于他和任务的。但这是关于凯特，她才刚被卷进来不久。虽说普利亚和她的人手大概调查过萨特身边的人，然而……P怔住了一会儿，旋即怀疑地看向尼尔。

“你怎么知道——”

“我做过功课。”

“但她儿子明显还没到开始分化的年纪。”P说。他忽然感到嘴里一阵发干。冷静，他告诫自己，冷静。如果说尼尔的确来自于未来，在这方面能够调查到的事情当然也会比现在更多——如果说尼尔的确……

尼尔眨了下眼，嘴唇有片刻抿紧，仿佛在酝酿措辞。“你听说过倾向性测试吗？分化之前就能做的那种。”然后他说，“麦克斯米利安·萨特的Omega倾向高达百分之九十，Beta倾向只有百分之九。剩下百分之一是基因突变。”

P感觉某些自我安慰的成分被这番话无情地击碎了。“中间人还需要调查这个吗？”他干巴巴地问。

“我只是在试图解释她在某些方面会表现得比较神经质的理由。”尼尔轻柔地说，“以我所知道的程度。”

“连我都没调查到这一步。”P咬着牙说。

“现在你知道了。”尼尔一脸无辜。

他们面面相觑了好一会儿。情热导致的体温升高已经差不多结束了，现在男人隐约感到了后背发凉。他深呼吸了一次，看了眼两人依然嵌合在一起的下半身——是的，他的结还没完全消下去，自然也没把阴茎从尼尔的屁股里抽出来——然后又深呼吸了一次。“那你知道她对男性Alpha的态度……”

尼尔矜持地保持了沉默。

“……至少告诉我你被标记的时候已经成年了？”P有些绝望地追问道。

尼尔依然一言不发，并在P愈发绝望的瞪视下躲开了眼神。

凯特又睡醒了。她的伤口没有之前那么疼了，但她还是难受得紧。受伤往往只是一瞬间的事，愈合的过程则要漫长得多。不过她大致习惯了肚子附近一抽一抽的钝痛感，也逐渐习惯了逐渐蔓延开的阵阵麻痒。他们还在集装箱里，昼夜更替变得不甚明显，是因为倒退，也是因为她睡得太久。

这回尼尔没有很快就留意到她睡醒了并跑来她身边问她感觉如何。她转过头，看见尼尔也在行军床上睡着，同行的美国佬正在给他盖毯子。尼尔的头发乱七八糟，衣服也乱七八糟。凯特努力闻了闻是否有什么不同寻常的迹象残留在空气当中。

什么也没有。没有之前能让她定下神来的那股甜香，也没有会令她在状态不好时忍不住皱眉的另一个Alpha的气味。她什么都没闻到，一丁点都没闻到。连她自己的汗味都消失得一干二净。

这说明有人用了气味阻隔剂。非常大量。

现在和她关在一起的有一个年轻力壮的Alpha和一个同样年轻的Omega，已知他们至少在她睡着期间进行过不止一次跟咬腺体相关的活动，而她在镇定剂的作用下会睡得很死。试问他们在她睡着的空档里又干了点啥才需要喷一集装箱的阻隔剂？

凯特又看了眼尼尔露在外边的那头乱糟糟的金发。她觉得自己拳头硬了。

而那个背对着她的美国佬或许是感受到了来自身后的瞪视。他依然背对着她，并肉眼可见地打了个寒噤。


End file.
